In an imaging medical diagnostic device, for example a magnetic resonance device, a movable support apparatus of the device for an examination object, for example for a patient, is used to support the patient and to introduce him into an imaging volume of the device. Convenient embodiments of the support apparatus are designed to be height-adjustable, enabling the patient to mount the support apparatus at a low height, which is particularly advantageous when the patient is being moved out of a wheelchair. Once the patient has mounted and is supported, the support apparatus is raised by a motor into a vertical final position, from which a table top of the support apparatus, on which the patient lies, travels into the device by means of a horizontal movement. In one embodiment the table top slides in a guide frame of the support apparatus and is supported on a guide apparatus fitted in the examination space of the device, for example on rails of an interior paneling of the magnetic resonance device. The feed function of the horizontal movement is here provided by a drive which acts directly on the table top within the guide frame. In the arrangement described above the table top can be withdrawn from the guide frame as far as safe frictional connection of the drive unit to the table top can be ensured.